Song fic - HiJackFrostCup
by buslimpan
Summary: Jack believed that everything was going to be great when he moved in together with Hiccup. It turns out that he was wrong. : Based on the swedish song "Lyckligare Nu". :


_**Jag har sökt den värmen**_

_**Den värmen som man får när nån är hemma**_

_(I've been searching for the warmth_

_The warmth you get when someone is home)_

"I'm home!" Jack yelled as he walked into the house. He took off his jacket and his shoes, putting the things away.

"Jack!" Hiccup said with a smile as he walked out from the living room. He walked to Jack, put his arms around Jack's waist and kissed him on the lips. Jack smiled in the kiss and put his arms around Hiccup's neck as he kissed back. Jack was happy with this, he had missed to live with someone. The house felt more alive and more warm when someone else was living under the same roof.

_**Och inte bara plötsligt går sin väg**_

_**Och varken säger vart han ska och vad han gör**_

_**Det är väntan som fördärvar och förstör**_

_(And who don't suddenly go away_

_And neither say where he goes and what he does_

_It's the waiting that ruins and destroys)_

"Hiccup? Where are you going?" Jack said tiredly as he pulled his robe closer to his body. He had fallen asleep when they had watched a movie and woken up when he didn't feel Hiccup's presence. He had heard him in the hallway and was now standing in the doorway as he looked at Hiccup who took on his jacket. Hiccup had paused when he heard Jack and looked at him. Hiccup just smiled and walked to Jack to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back later." Hiccup said before he left. Jack looked at the door before he walked to the living room again, sitting down on the couch to wait for Hiccup to come home.

_**Jag har vakat många nätter**_

_**Förhandlat med mig själv**_

_(I've been awake many nights_

_Negotiated with myself)_

Jack glanced at the clock once again. It was two in the morning and Hiccup was still not home. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. This was the fifth time this week that Hiccup just had left and come back so late that it was morning. And Jack couldn't help to stay up and wait for Hiccup.

"He surely has a reason for just leaving... And staying out so late..." Jack mumbled to himself as he tried to stay awake. He failed at staying awake, falling asleep sitting up in their bed.

_**Och så all den där spriten**_

_**Som du säger att du lätt kan kontrollera**_

_(And all that booze_

_That you say you can easily control)_

Jack was cooking food for him and Hiccup when Hiccup came home. Jack turned around with a smile when Hiccup came in to the kitchen.

"Welcome home Hiccup!" Jack said with a smile but it soon disappeared and turned into a frown when he saw the plastic bag in Hiccup's hand. It was probably some alcohol.

"Hiccup..." he said disapprovingly.

"Chill out Jack. It's just a few beers." Hiccup said with a shrug. He put the bag on the table and took out six beers.

"'A few'?" Jack questioned and glared at Hiccup who just waved his hand to dismiss it.

"I won't drink all of it tonight. Chill out." Hiccup said and opened one of the cans. Jack just sighed and continued with the food.

_**Jag såg hellre att du sett nån annan kvinna**_

_**som du velat röra någonstans**_

_**Då hade jag ändå haft en ärlig chans**_

_(I would rather see that you had seen another woman_

_that you would like to touch somewhere_

_Then I would at least have a fair chance)_

Jack was glaring at Hiccup who was drinking a beer on their couch. In front of him was several cans of beers. Hiccup was ignoring Jack and continued to drink.

"Can't you just stop drinking? Just for one night?" Jack asked as he took the can from Hiccup's hand. Hiccup blinked and slowly turned his focus to Jack.

"Give it back." he stated flatly, his speech slightly slurred.

"No." Jack said and shook his head.

"Give it back Jack." Hiccup growled as he rose up and glared at Jack. Jack gulped and took a step back when Hiccup took a step forward.

"Give. It. Back." Hiccup growled warningly.

"No. You need to stop drinking!" Jack said and suddenly he felt a pain on his cheek. He blinked slowly as he realized that Hiccup had slapped him. He then felt how Hiccup took back the can and walked back to the couch to continue to drink. Jack stared at Hiccup as tears was coming up to his eyes and he carefully put a hand on his cheek, where he had been hit. It didn't hurt very much, but still. Jack's hand fell and he turned away from Hiccup and walked to their bedroom. After he closed the door, he slipped down the door, pulled his knees to his chest and burrowed his face in his arms. He silently began to cry as he now knew that he would never win against the alcohol.

_**Jag har sagt "du borde lämna denna mannen nu ikväll"**_

_**Det tog alltför många år för mig att äntligen blir fri**_

_(I've said "you should leave this man now tonight"_

_It took too many years for me to finally be free)_

Hiccup was late. Again. Jack glance at the clock. One in the morning. He then looked at the calender. Today was their seventh anniversary. Jack looked down at the bag in front of him. Today was the day he would leave. He had tried to convince himself to leave Hiccup earlier, but it was always something that stopped him. But not this time. He closed his bag that he had finished packing and he picked up his phone as he walked out of the house with his bag. He called the first person in his friend list.

"Hello?" a tired Ana said.

"Hi Tooth. Um... Can I crash at your place?" Jack asked a little bit unsure.

"Jack, it's one in the morning." Ana said with a yawn.

"Can't it wait to the morning?" she then asked.

"N-no... Please... Just for tonight.." Jack said, the tears not far away. Ana was silent for a little while.

"Okay. I'll come and pick you up right away." she said and they canceled the call. Jack was finally getting away from Hiccup. He was finally going to be free.

_**Det har slitit mig itu**_

_**Det fanns ingen annan, bara du**_

_(It have teared me apart_

_There was no other , just you)_

At Ana's place, Jack broke down. He cried and cried, unable to do anything but cry. Ana tried to comfort him, promising that she would help. Jack couldn't believe that he left Hiccup. Some parts of him wanted to go back to Hiccup because he felt alone, but those parts got silent when Ana hugged him. He didn't feel alone anymore, especially not when Aster, North and Sandy came over later in the morning to cheer him up. Everyone was standing up for him, supporting him. Jack couldn't but smile through his tears. He had his friends that would help him. It was going to be okay.

_**Men jag är lyckligare nu**_

_**Jag är lyckligare nu**_

_(But I'm happier now_

_I'm happier now)_

It has been four months since Jack left Hiccup. He had gotten help to move all of his things out of the house and he had gotten to live with North. It was tough for him, he wanted to stay with Hiccup but his friends made sure that he didn't go back. He was becoming more and more alive now. Everyone that knew Jack told him that he was more like he used to be before he moved in together with Hiccup. Jack couldn't deny it. He had more fun now, not needing to stay up all night to wait for someone who would never come.

Now Jack was hanging out with Aster and Ana on a cafe. They had a fun time when Jack suddenly saw a mop of auburn hair and green eyes he recognized, staring at them. Jack stared at Hiccup who was staring at them. Ana and Aster became silent when they saw Hiccup. A faint smile came to Hiccup's lips when he saw that Jack saw him and was about to move to Jack when Jack turned his back to Hiccup. Hiccup's smile fell as he looked at Jack, who looked happier with his friends than he had looked with him the last year. Jack was a lot happier now. Jack was never going to go back to Hiccup.

* * *

**I heard this swedish song "Lyckligare Nu" by Linnea Henrisksson and this was what came up in my head... Please don't kill me. Because I'm not sorry. I like how this turned out.**

**I will upload another verion of this with another song. Just to let you know.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
